Love Me!
by ConundrumPuzzle
Summary: A series of drabbles in Twig's P.O.V trying to get Cowlquape to fall in love with him. Set all throughout MoS. You should know by now, I ship Twig/Cowlquape
1. Notice Me

**Hi guys, I have a lot of free time all of a sudden and I'm going to make sure that I put up as many fics as I can. Here are a series of drabbles written in Twig's P.O.V. about getting Cowlquape to like him. **

Twig

There are times when I feel as if I could jump into a lake and drown and Cowlquape still wouldn't notice me.

He spends most of his time reading barkscrolls or sitting quietly by himself; thinking, two activities that do not require human interaction.

Some days, I can only coax from him a few simple sentences while on others the two of us can have deep, uninterrupted conversations.

When we were walking through the streets of Sanctaphrax one day, one of his barkscrolls fell into the water.

It was his favorite and I knew this, so I dived deep into the water and pulled out the soggy barkscroll. It was not much use at the moment, but it would dry out eventually.

When I returned it to him, he seemed surprised and I thought he might smile at me or blush, like he sometimes did when I did something kind for him but instead, all the way home he lectured me on how dangerous that was.

We bickered late into the night and all I got was a simple "thank you Twig" at the end of our argument. No kiss, no blush, not even a smile! Just a thank you.

Oh Cowlquape, when will you realize that these small things you do tear such a large hole in my heart.

Of course, I would never tell him I had any feelings for him. No, I may have fallen head over heels in love with him but I would not look like a fool nor would I have our friendship ruined because of it.

I had actually thought that the reckless stunt would make him notice me more.

I had quick visions of Cowlquape, worrying over me when he saw how wet I was and Cowlquape spooning soup into my mouth when I fell ill the next day as I jumped off the bridge.

I had to figure out a way to make him like me.


	2. Compliments

**A/N: Hi guys, next drabble in the series. Please read and give reviews, constructive criticism is welcome. **

Twig

I feel as though my compliments mean nothing to Cowlquape.

He met someone today, a _boy_ who was another apprentice in the School of Light and Darkness and they had quickly become fast friends.

I didn't know his name, nor did I want to know.

The days when Cowlquape and I would wander the streets of Sanctaphrax together grew more infrequent as he spent most of his time with his "new friend."

They started to meet at the Great Library, the apprentice also having a voracious greed for reading but then that bastard of an apprentice began stopping by the apartment the two of us shared.

At first he was nervous of me, I was quite a few years older than him and could easily pulverize him, but then he became confident and before long he was turning up for meals.

One time I complimented Cowlquape on the robe he was wearing and all he did was smile at me and nod his head in thanks.

At lunch, Cowlquape asked that apprentice boy what he thought of his robe and the apprentice said he looked perfect.

At that, Cowlquape blushed brilliantly and I glared down at my food for the rest of my meal.

Call me jealous if you like but I was smitten at the sight of him and I would not let some apprentice steal Cowlquape away from me.

That night, I complimented Cowlquape on that sharp mind of his and he smiled once again and muttered a thank you. Still no blush.

The next day, that apprentice commented Cowlquape on his _sharp wit_ and Cowlquape giggled.

He giggled! Actually giggled! He never giggled, at least never when I was around or I complimented him.

I scowled into my breakfast and didn't look up until I was finished.

That night after dinner, I was about to go to bed when I slipped over some confounded thing and fell down onto the floor with a crash, knocking over a painting and making it crash onto my head.

I heard quick footsteps and then Cowlquape was looking in on the scene, laughing at my displeasure.

I supposed I did look quite comical on the floor with a painting on my head and so I laughed with him.

"You have a beautiful laugh" I said complimenting him, a smile on my face.

"Thank you Twig" he said softly and giggled and as I looked at his face, I saw his cheeks were tinged with a pleasant pink.

Yes! I thought to myself as I Cowlquape bade me goodnight and went to bed.


	3. Strength

**Ok, here it is. The next chapter in the drabble series. Sorry for the long wait, I just had a small lack of inspiration. Nothing like a holiday to clear things like that up! Anyway, I'm back and ready with some new fic ideas. Now to this fic!**

Sometimes I feel as though however strong I get, it's doesn't mean a thing to Cowlquape.

Tonight, the two of us were making our way through each of the taverns trying to get information on glowing figures that might be my crew. We passed a tavern and saw a bartender being bullied by some goblins and I thought that this would be a brilliant time to show off some of those fighting techniques I knew and woe Cowlquape once and for all.

I told him that I was going to help and he at once pulled me back. His touch was heavenly, might I add and I actually considered staying behind. He said it was dangerous and I could get hurt and I felt very smug about it. After all, Cowlquape had always been a head-turner with the boys and him holding my arm the way he was, made nearby boys exchanging looks with each other that plainly said, "They're together."

Also, it was one of those rare opportunities where he revealed how worried he was about me. I was touched by his concern, but I had to go anyway and save the day. Maybe if I allowed a single cut on my persons and pretended it hurt, Cowlquape might dress it for me and clean it. I told him that he didn't have to come with me but I had to do it for the bartender's good nonetheless. I was rather hoping that my rescue speech would make Cowlquape think I was very brave.

I watched his face carefully for a tear that I could brush away or a slight tremble that would allow me to comfort him but all he did was let go of my arm and I could see that he didn't plan on coming. I got up haughtily at this lack of emotion and I strode purposely into the room, sword in hand. I decided to be carefree, I had a good feeling that Cowlquape would like me better if I remained calm and might even compliment me on it later.

I ordered a drink and when I saw Cowlquape slink into the room a moment later, I ordered one for him as well. Then the fight broke out. After the scuffle I turned to Cowlquape, expecting him to be talking to someone else or looking out the window at the other Undertowners.

Instead he was rushing towards me, and stopped just short of me and touched a cut on my forehead. "Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly and I had the good sense to nod, pretending to grimace in pain. "Let's forget those drinks you ordered," he said glancing at the mess I had made in the fight, "and get something for that wound."

I couldn't help grin as Cowlquape led me away from the remains of the fight. Things were starting to look up.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N: Hello there! Hm, well I haven't been updating much of anything in the past year or so, but after a big move, I've had a bit of issues with free time, so updates are slower. Anyway, here's another chapter**

* * *

Scratch what I said. Things certainly weren't looking up at all. We found Tarp, a crew member of mine that same night and even though I was happy that we had already found a member of my crew so early in our quest, I couldn't help but be irritated as Tarp and Cowlquape chatted behind me as we hurried to the boomdocks in search of spirits.

Tarp and Cowlquape seemed to be getting acquainted quite well even though one was an academic at heart and the other a crewmember of a skyship.

Actually, since I had introduced the two, I hadn't been given a second glance all the way there. I knew Tarp wouldn't _steal_ Cowlquape from me, there was an age difference of massive proportions between the two and I think Tarp already had his eyes on someone anyway.

But that didn't excuse the way Tarp was eyeing Cowlquape as they talked. Yes I admit, I was jealous. Just when everything was going so well between the two of us, Tarp just _had_ to arrive and ruin everything. The smell of tripweed beer and the grumbling voices of the cloddertrogs we were interrogating weren't helping maters either.

Tarp had found this as an excuse to move even closer than he already was to Cowlquape, assuring me he was "protecting him."

Of course, moments later when we landed in a net after being chased by said cloddertrogs, I made sure that I was between Tarp and Cowlquape. I would have pressed myself up against him and used the net as an excuse to smell his hair or snuggle up to him but I hadn't wanted to scare him or alert him that our relationship as friends was so much more to me.

Besides that seemed hopelessly desperate to me anyway. When Cowlquape fell madly in love with me, there'd be all the time in the world for hair-smelling and cuddles. I thought Tarp was just the slightest annoyed by the way I had come in between the two but I couldn't care less about him at the moment.

I was lying on top of Cowlquape and my, did that reawaken those midnight fantasies of mine! Spluttering to clear my head of such thoughts, even as we found both Sleet and Bogwitt, for the most part, unharmed, I could only think of how many people I would have to share Cowlquape with.

I wasn't possessive of course. That's a horrible trait to have in a lover. No. If Cowlquape wanted to talk generally with other men, I was perfectly alright with it. Still, even with only Tarp, I already felt like a third wheel.

I hadn't talked with him since after the tavern fight and the thought of speaking sparsely with him once more, was unbearable. I immediately had to think up a reason that they couldn't accompany us. It was easy enough.

We all glowed the moment we got too close to each other and the last thing I wanted to do was to attract unwanted attention to ourselves.

Besides, Bogwitt and Sleet didn't seem in much condition to travel and there was absolutely nothing that would persuade me to continue letting Tarp travel with us.

Waving away their refusals, I told them my decision was final and steered the conversation away from such matters.

Finally once more, it would only be Cowlquape and myself. Just the two of us.


	5. Chivalrous

It seems that the way to Cowlquape's heart is chivalry.

I should never have let him run for that ship in the boomdocks. What in the world had I been thinking? It was _Cowlquape_, he was generally weak. Not that was any flaw of course.

I was more than happy to supply him with all his protection needs, but how could I have made him _run?_ In the end, we had to clutch on to the sides of the ship and pieces of rope to make sure we didn't fall, not that it helped Cowlquape exactly.

He fell, but thankfully though, he had managed to tangle his limbs into some ropes near the hull of the ship, causing him no such harm, or so I thought. Struggling aboard the ship in my panicked state, I flagged down a crew member and jumped off the ship, a piece of rope securing me to the deck.

When I saw Cowlquape, hunched up, pale and with bleeding fingers, I felt such guilt wash over me in horrible waves. Wasting no time in getting Cowlquape off the ship and after bargaining with that tyrant of a Sky Captain, the first thing I wanted to do was tend to his wounds.

That foppish Sky Captain however had other plans. He had sent someone else to tend to Cowlquape's wounds and all I could really do, was sit in my own hammock and watch the crew member touch Cowlquape. Blast that accursed Sky Captain!

When he had gone, the first thing I had done was seize Cowlquape by the arms and examine his hands. "Twig!" I heard him squeak out rather surprised at my seizing of him before he noticed what I was doing. Trying to pull himself out of my grip, he stated, "It's alright Twig, they're all bandaged up nicely."

I hushed him, telling him that Sky Pirates knew quite a lot about rope related injuries, something that of course, was not exactly true.

Some knew, I was certain, but I had never paid much attention to it before. Still, Cowlquape didn't have to know that.

Then it suddenly came to me that if I acted guilt ridden and pained by what had happened to him, I might be able to get a little higher in his good books. Not that I had to pretend though, most of it came naturally from what I had been feeling.

I sat him down, still holding on to his hands and looked him in the eyes, causing him to brush a brilliant shade of red. I always liked that particular blush and it only spurred me on. I told him I was sorry, that I was a fool to make him run to catch a ship and that it pained me greatly to see him injured because of me.

It was true, really it was but I suppose the hand holding wasn't necessarily and there wasn't quite a need to get as close to him as I did.

Cowlquape, for the most part, was embarrassed. I could tell by his face which had turned red completely and the way he was looking at the floor and biting his lip when he _did_ look up.

After I finished my little apology speech, he looked up and I saw a small smile on his face, before he pulled his hands away from mine before putting them over my own.

"Thank you Twig, that was very… " and here he paused, thinking.

"Chivalrous?" I suggested hopefully and he smiled before nodding.

"Chivalrous" he repeated. "That was very chivalrous."


End file.
